Butcher Dagon
Butcher Dagon is a freelance thug who hires himself to anyone to do anything if the price is right. History In the Summer of 2003, Dagon was hired by the Allumbrados. He soon got into a brutal fight with the Secret Serve ace, Billy Ray during the Allumbrados' attempt to kidnap John Fortune at a show in Las Vegas. Ray bit off the end of Dagon's tail while Dagon tried to strangle him, and then Dagon was knocked unconscious by the combined efforts of Billy and the Midnight Angel. This proved to be the first of several altercations between Ray and Dagon following Dagon's subsequent escape from prison. In his final act as one of the Allumbrados, Dagon violently abandoned the sect, opting to preserve his own life instead of trying to fight Ray again, and slaughtered several of his Allumbrados allies before he turned tail and ran. Sometime in 2008, Butcher Dagon was hired by Nigerians to help kill and oppress the people of the Niger River Delta for their oil. At this time the Nigerians and the People's Paradise of Africa were at war. The PPA called in the UN for assistance and the UN sent the Committee. John Fortune, Snow Blind, Toad Man, Brave Hawk, and the Lama all went to assist the PPA. Butcher Dagon ambushed John Fortune while he was in Sekhmet's form. While he was able to inflict some minor injuries, Butcher was ultimately burned, bruised, bloodied and knocked unconscious. Later, it was revealed that Dagon was paid by the PPA to join the Nigerians in attacking the natives of the Niger Delta. So, when the PPA defeated the Nigerians, Niger and all their oil would join them. Dolores, or Our Lady of Pain, was brought in to heal Butcher's wounds. She started, but quickly recognized him and stopped healing him. Angry, Butcher transformed and was almost going to attack her when he was blown apart by the Radical's sunbeam. Wild Card Traits Butcher Dagon is able to shift into a rodent-like bestial form. He maintains his normal human intelligence. His beast form stands upright on thick legs, the arms are encased in slab-like muscle, his bullet head sits directly on broad shoulders, and he has a prehensile tail as long as his brown and black furred body. He also has sharp teeth and keen claws that sprout from his fingers and toes. He is strong and fast in this form. His bristles and thick hide provides him greater resistance to harm then the battle plate of a tank. Appearance Butcher Dagon is a chubby, bearded, jolly looking man who looks like everyone's favorite uncle. He's about 5 ft. 9 in. and weighs around 230 lbs. Personality He is a mercenary not only in occupation but in how he approaches life as well. He is a vicious, cold blooded killer who possesses a cowardly streak. Trivia *Favorite motto: "Look out for number one and to Hell with everybody else." *By 2008, Butcher was one of the most wanted ace criminals in the world. Selected Reading *Wild Cards Volume XVII: Death Draws Five *Wild Cards Volume IXX: Busted Flush References Category:Animal-based characters Category:Villains